Forum:Eridan speculation
Since my contributions on Eridinas get edited at least twice I will eplain here my speculationson that matter. I firmly believe two things: 1) Eridians look like Guardian (more pecisely Eridians made Guardian in there own image. In some places on Pandora there are statues made by Eidians that are pretty huge and look exactly like Guardians. So why would Eridians depict their automations if they don't look exactly the same? And they don't look humanoid in shape to me. More like avian. Anyway by the logic that they look humanoid T-rex dinosaur would look humanoid too since they have head, spine, two legs and two arms. 2) Eridian weapons are not made by Eridians. They are made using reverse-engeenering by humans and for humans. Size is ajusted to humas, scopes too, ect. Anyway if they are made by the aliens and not humans it would be posible ot think that Eridians used alphabet and binary/ascii code (logo and descriptions). 1) Wtf are you smokin? Statues can and are made at any size. 2) Not all automations are based on their creators. Some choose native wildlife or something mythological. 3) If the "eridian weapons" were made by humans they would have a similar look to the rest of the guns in the game. -=- feral guyver -=- Maybe I'm remiss, but I don' think I've ever seen an Eridian using an Eridian gun. What's the deal with that?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 14:11, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm quite sure eridian guns are made with biotechnology and are like natural energy source from where eridians also have their powers, so they don't actually need to carry the guns but I do believe that all eridians seem to be shooting off eridian projectiles, as if the guns they are firing with are part of them, which backs up my thought about them being made with what ever eridians are made out of, maybe? thats what I thnik bout eridians anyways TreeJs 14:34, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but that begs the question of why they would even manufacture them (guns that are wielded with the arms) in the first place. What would be the point, right?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 14:38, April 12, 2010 (UTC) mmm good point, but i definitely don't believe that humans made them, especially with the way they look guys (3 makes sense TreeJs 14:40, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to burst your bubble, but the Eridian weapons were not made by or for human use, that is why they are VERY heavy to use and slow your running speed to a crawl - also limits your jump height. In the eridian promontory, you will be shot by them using the ball blaster - and sometimes they will drop it as well. There is info on this Wiki about them... "Eridian weapons are the alien guns found throughout Pandora, and were developed by the Eridian race." It is in the weapons area under Eridian weapons. Sisiutl Ahh, ok. After reading the wiki page on Eridians, it seems that the Guardians are not necessarily Eridians themselves, but rather creations of the Eridians. I guess that's what the OP was talking about but I didn't quite catch it. Ok, so the Eridians themselves may look nothing like the Guardians, or have any weapons built into their person or armor. This would necessitate producing weapons that could be held. That makes more sense. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 14:47, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Ahh but then what, here, this what im starting to think now, guardians are made and have energy from exact same stuff as the eridian guns do, basically, probably controlled by some hive mind, they are kinda like a piece of weaponry themselves TreeJs 14:49, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Eridians are a race, like human. There are different types of guardians (it's a title) arch, sera, badass, etc. just as there are Crimson lance - Shock, pyro, badass, etc. So guardians ARE Eridians, they are all the same race, and the arch guardians are eridian "soldiers", as are sera guardians... you get the drift. Sisiutl 1) I smoke cigars, thank you. Statues about the same size as Guardians and I think that they depict Eridians in their natural size. Looking at the huge blocks in ruins only reinforce my theory. 2) So by extending your logic terminator will be more badass if he was design like minotaur of pit-bull and not human selection? Any advanced civilizations that dominated their environment would more likely make statues depicting themselves. 3) But they look like human weapons. Lighting is snipe, cannon is rocket launcher and so on. They don't look very like human weapons since they are made from Eridian materials and components. Probably from captured/destroyed Guardians. Eridians or Guardians don't carry alien weapons because they didn't make them. Why cannon is so small compared to guardian arms? Only Lances use alien weapons and Atlas (which is closely related to CL) is holding monopoly over alien technology. Yes, alien guns are made by human proportions (that would be fabled reversed-engendering) and I agree that they are heavy but that is because they are made of Eridian materials. I would like to see in game citation that confirms that alien weapons are made by Eridians. Z.Zoric Ok and I'd like citations showing that guradians are eridians, because, ok guardians didnt make the weapons, maybe eridians did? TreeJs 15:25, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Nope, in my opinion corporations (mainly Atlas or Atlas' sub-division called, you guess, Eridian) made so-called alien weapons using alien materials and copying design of traditional weapons (snipe, riffle, etc.). As far as I'm concerned Eridian race is extinct or sacrificed themselves to contain Destroyer-like horrors or they leaved this galaxy/plane of existence/w-e and leaved automaton Guardians. Z.Zoric I've been thinking the same thing as some have already stated. ~ The Eridians created the Guardians to guard the Vault. ~ The Eridians were humanoid hence their weapons are physically similar to human weapons because they were physically similar to humans. ~ Guardians and Eridian weapons have similar power effects since they were both created by the Eridians. Looking at it another way - Devastators are steps in weapon evolution that will lead to Guardians. -- MeMadeIt 17:25, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I agree that Guardians were made by Eridians, yet I don't agree that Eridians were humanoid as you can see from my posts before. We have no in-game proof that weapon that goes by "Eridian" brand are made by alien race that are call eridian. The similarity of alien guns with human guns made me believe that they are created by Atlas corporation (or any other) using reversed-engineering. I certainly hope that Eridian race is no humanoid (as Guardians are not humanoid by my standards, see the first post). Simply I don't want movie-grays aliens in Borderlands. And Devastators are not "another step in evolution of weapons" since they are just bunch of traditionally man-made mechanisms strapped together. Just my 2 cents. Z.Zoric : Of course Devastators are the next step. Just like the "Flying Kites" of WWI to today's UCAV. From farm tractors covered in steel plate to today's M1A2H. From Knights to Devastators. The next step is automation, then Cyborgs, then Guardians. The evolution from inorganic to organic weapons. -- MeMadeIt 23:52, April 12, 2010 (UTC) What are you guys going on about... read under enemies, guardians - or weapons, alien guns. Here is a direct quote from wiki: "Eridian weapons are the alien guns found throughout Pandora, and were developed by the Eridian race. Eridian weapons look more organic and are made of a heavy material that reduces a user's movement speed when wielded (however, unlike most weapons, Eridian weapons allow you to move at normal speed when scoped in). There are Eridian equivalents to all conventional types of in-game guns except pistols and combat rifles, but they don't use conventional ammo and have their own proficiency class. Many variants deal shock damage." Just read the information on other pages. The Guardians are beings left on Pandora by the Eridian race to protect important Eridian artifacts and locations. One such location is the mine underneath the Dahl Headlands, in which three Guardians (which seem to be more ghost like than others) have been left as protectors for an Eridian Artifact. Another, more prominent location is the Vault where the Guardians have been set up in defensive positions covering the entire approach to the Vault. Guardians seem to be almost robotic in nature, though they have many organic parts and bleed blue blood. It is unknown if the Guardians are Eridians chosen to guard their valuables, or created by the Eridians for that same purpose. : Is there any reference that the Guardians are indeed the Eridians? None of the Guardians use these weapons in-game but their own 'built-in' weapons. And it doesn't appear that they physically could use them. It'd be like aliens coming to Earth after all humans were suddenly gone and saying the animals built everything and all the weapons lying around. It seems more likely and logical that the Guardians were made or mutated by the Eridians as 'living weapons' to guard the Vault. -- MeMadeIt 23:55, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Aren't Atlas supposed to have acquired and reverse engineered eridian tech into their weapons? Surprised there haven't been Atlas-Eridian hybrid weapons yet, although maybe the new Eridian weps (Flaregun, Globgun etc.) are supposed to represent them. IMonkoii 07:21, April 13, 2010 (UTC) as a responce to the guy asking wtf is he smoking? hes smoking eridian skag guano. its a mixture of skag poop and eridian crystal meth. i mean seriously,,guys. topics like this are as miserible as people that mod guns for borderlands. and make tournment blogs about it now and for years to come. its just a game............ if you have to speculate about something that is written about allready in a fictional world..... contact 2k games mabye thell allieveate your suffering? this reminds me of a close friend that tryed to tie in greek mathmathics,the universe,the bible,and science in a 5 hour talk with me.i know for a FACT he never read the bible,dropped out of school at the 9 grade. and did worser things than eridian skag guano LMAO. if you guys still are confused after this you can allways ask scooter in the game.. he has a theory that the gaurdians are here to impregnate is mom moxxie? (playing einstien now) i believe ;'metaphoricly speakingggg that moxxie was the general contributer to most of the psycho midgets that inhabit all of pandora, and scooter is the only male out of her gene line to be normal size, due to the fact of the eridians impregnating her;'/.[] thus scooters existance "since hes the only one that really fixes s#&t LOL............ Hello, my name is Jonathan Rankin. I am better than all of you. you all suck, each and every last one of you. You are all little pawns in my game of life. prepare to be played. DUEL!! --Grahambo 11:48, April 13, 2010 (UTC), : Move along ppl. Nothing to see here but troll bait. Move along. @guy above: WTF!?!?!?!? Karamos 17:36, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Just a stupid troll, pay no attention. I'm temped to delete his post but the I would be crappy vandal as he is. @ MeMadeIt : I, kinda, agree with you about evolution of warfare after all. Yeah, your opinion seems very logical, but it's not so, for the lack of better term, epical (?) for my tastes right at this moment. And considering that BL is the only new IP that is worth of mentioning you'll hopefully understand me. Best regards Z.Zoric Weren't sirens enhanced by eridian technology? How? Where does the eridian warrior mod comes from? Perhaps eridians made weapons for sirens? -- Budalas I didn't read the whole thing, but by the sounds of it Eridian guns are made by the Eridians, this should be obvious,but the statues and Guardians are also made by the Eridians and not living things at all meaning that these are not the Eridians themselves. They seem to use some kind of natural mineral to generate an electric charge, somewhat like static, and are most likely also made of a deceptively denser material. The Guardians seem to have been made to intimidate and to guard... indefinitely. This is all I can say at this time hope it helped. To the guy saying that statues are only made about the people who make them, who says the statues weren't made as a warning should someone come through after the guardians are gone for some reason? Heres my theory first eridian guns act like human guns because they are natural evolutions in warfare for a vaguely human shaped(two arms, two legs, opposable thumbs) species. Another evolution in warfare is drones right now in afghanistan the US army uses UAVs so how long will it be till drone infantry is in use a race as advanced as the eridians won't have them. Also to the person who raged earlier about all the discusion about fiction I would like to tell him its an interesting story most people like a good story especially trying to guess the ending before it finishes. Yeah, but guardians don't use opposite thumbs for wielding their weapons, which are not btw the weapons that are dubbed Alien guns. Anyway for anyone who thinks that: 1) Statues are meant to scare or smt. No, they are not since they are not in combat stance (body position and all that) and they are without weapons IIRC. 2)Guardians are Eridians. As far as I remember statues doesn't have mecha textures depicted on them as Guardians have (since they are probably automatons). 3) Guardians depict Eridian mytho beings. Well, I would be mighty disappointed if Eridians turns out to be Movie Gray Aliens that wield Alien guns. and so far we haven't seen any alien lifeforms in borderlands for wich Alien guns would fit.